In the coming research year the following research activities are planned: A thorough investigation of the prognosticator value of different indices used in our non-invasive arterial studies in addition to an analysis of the most efficient combination of tests used. This will hopefully lead to an economical and at the same time efficient utilization of the laboratory facilities and manpower available. A new technique will be examined namely the development of an indicator transit time for the detection of arterial occlusive disease. A systematic study will be initiated to evaluate the most specific and sensitive tests and if possible to recommend a battery of tests which will represent a basis for standard non-invasive evaluation of upper extremities with an expected degree of accuracy and reliability as used in the lower extremities. A systematic comparison study will be initiated in which several non-invasive methods evaluating extracranial carotid artery disease will be used: carotid phonoangiography, ocularplethysmography, B-scanning ultrasonic imaging together with angiography. It is expected that a successful completion of these research projects will substantially improve our non-invasive diagnostic proficiency and will represent a basis for routine evaluation of patients with different arterial diseases.